Los pequeños celos de Levi
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: ¿En qué estaba pensando cuándo le había dicho eso? ¿Qué si hacía falta arrodillarse? ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero Erwin lo había hecho y ante ese mocoso y eso por infantil que pudiese parecer, le había molestado. ··· Erwin x Levi ··· [Eruri]


Los pequeños celos de Levi

.

.

.

-¿No crees que le estas prestando demasiada atención a ese mocoso? -pregunto Levi con cierto aire a reproche.

Erwin seguía inmerso en su papeleo, sentado en su silla de escritorio mientras Levi un tanto alejado de él le observaba con detenimiento.

-Eren es parte fundamental de nuestro plan y alguien extremadamente importante para seguir adelante. Ahora que sabemos que puede usar su poder de titan a nuestro favor, nos va a ser de gran ayuda.

-Ya...¿Y hacía falta que te arrodillases ante él de esa manera? -indagó provocando que por primera vez Erwin alejase su mirada de los papeles y la fijase en la suya.

-Le acababas de dar una tremenda paliza. Soy el comandante, qué menos que mostrarle mis respetos. ¿Te ha parecido mal mi actuación? -pregunto sorprendido por como se lo estaba tomando Levi.

-Un poco patética -concluyo dando su opinión.

-Vaya, qué honorable tener tu más sincera honestidad, lo agradezco -dijo pero sin ser irónico. Sabía que Levi siempre hablaba claro y no iba a esconder nada, soltaba las opiniones tal cual las pensaba. En el fondo era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él – Ya veo que no ha sido de tu agrado.

-Tch. Haz lo que quieras.

Erwin dejo completamente lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó de su posición.

-Comunica a Hange y a los demás que partiremos a primera hora de la mañana. Vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento a Eren, quiero hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Levi hizo una pequeña mueca a modo de asentimiento y se dio medio vuelta dispuesto a salir de la oficina.

-Por cierto Levi -el más bajo paró pero sin voltearse hacía él -No me lo tengas en cuenta.

Después de esas palabras Levi se marchó dejando a Erwin solo y se fue directamente hacia los servicios, antes de ir a avisar a nadie. Necesitaba refrescarse. Se tiro un poco de agua en la cara y mojo varios de sus mechones que caían por sobre su frente.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuándo le había dicho eso? ¿Qué si hacía falta arrodillarse? ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero Erwin lo había hecho y ante ese mocoso y eso por infantil que pudiese parecer, le había molestado. Pues claro que le había molestado. Quizás porque eso significaba que Erwin le reconocía como a un igual, del mismo modo que pasó cuando se conocieron por primera vez y el comandante se había arrodillado ante él, en ese asqueroso charco lleno de barro. Ahora lo pensaba y le resultaba extraño ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde aquello? No demasiado, pero sí el suficiente como para pasar de querer matar a ese tipo a seguirle hasta la mismísima muerte.

Miro su reflejo en uno de los espejos y pensó que necesitaba descansar. Después de haber informados a todos sobre la programación del próximo día se dirigió hasta su habitación para poder acostarse. No es que fuese excesivamente tarde, apenas las 10 de la noche y sabía que no iba a dormir mucho, pero prefirió guardar fuerzas.

 **···**

La mañana soleada anunciaba que iba a ser un día radiante y caluroso. Levi como acostumbraba y después de desayunar, iba a la oficina del comandante para recibir ordenes.

-Buenos días -le recibió Erwin con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días -contestó Levi con su habitual tono de voz -¿Saldremos ya?

-¿Impaciente? -cruzaron miradas -Sí, no sé cuántas horas nos va a tomar esto, pero espero que por lo menos podamos ir avanzando.

-No creo que sea tan fácil. Aún está muy verde, ni siquiera domina su técnica para poder transformarse cuando le plazca.

-Por eso mismo es que vamos a entrenarle, necesitamos que domine su poder al máximo, eso nos proporcionaría una gran ventaja ante otros titanes.

Hange entro de repente en la sala interrumpiendo su charla.

-¡Ya está todo preparado! ¡Podemos irnos cuando de la orden! -anunció eufórica.

-¡Bien, nos vamos!

Partieron a caballo, estaban a unos 20 minutos si iban al mismo ritmo. Se dirigían a un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de la población, pero reservado y sin peligro de titanes , en el que pudiesen llevar a cabo sus experimentos.

Levi echo un vistazo a todos los que iban en el grupo; Erwin, Hange, el escuadrón 104 e incluso algunos reclutas y soldados con los que no estaba demasiado familiarizado. Se dirigió con su caballo hasta la posición de Erwin que estaba un poco más adelantado que él.

-Oi...¿Por qué necesitamos un grupo tan grande de personal? Se trata solo de un entrenamiento ¿no? No se trata de ninguna incursión -comento queriendo cerciorarse.

-Tienes razón. Pero a estas alturas no nos podemos permitir ir a lo práctico. Sería arriesgado y como ya debes haberte dado cuenta, ahora lo más importante es proteger a Eren. Si ocurriese el caso que fuésemos atacados, debemos tener una retaguardia.

-No era necesario que yo viniese -se atrevió a decir Levi lo que provoco una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del rubio.

Todo el resto de camino lo hicieron en silencio, hasta que finalmente llegaron al lugar indicado.

Erwin bajo de su caballo y se dispuso a organizar a cada grupo.

-Vosotros llevaos a los caballos a un lugar seguro, atadlos y vigilad los alrededores. Si por lo que sea divisáis algo extraño avisareis con las bengalas, como siempre hemos hecho. Hange se encargará de inspeccionar el entrenamiento de Eren, lo que queráis darle apoyo podéis hacerlo. Mike y los demás os adelantareis un par de millas más hacía el norte, próximamente será nuestro nuevo destino, necesitamos ver si está en condiciones.

Levi no dijo nada pero esperó una orden hacía él, una que nunca llegó y volvió a plantearse, qué mierda pintaba él allí.

Cuando Erwin dirigió su mirada hacía él, Levi se la devolvió no de muy buena gana, se podía apreciar en su cara que no estaba de muy buen humor.

-¿Todavía sigues enfadado por lo de Eren? -pregunto Erwin sin saber muy bien en que estaba pensando el moreno.

Lo cierto era que pocas veces sabía lo que le pasaba por su cabeza. Levi, aparte de ser muy reservado y suyo, nunca hablaba abiertamente de lo que pensaba o sentía. Aunque Erwin había llegado al punto en el que por su lenguaje corporal podía intuir un poco por donde iban los tiros en según que situaciones.

-¿Por qué diablos tenía que venir yo también? ¿A ver este espectáculo grotesco?-soltó sin más esperando una contestación que le hiciese entender el porque estaba allí.

-Eres el capitán ¿Acaso no es esa suficiente razón?

-No cuando no tengo nada que hacer aquí y como me has confirmado antes esto es solo un simple entrenamiento.

-¿Hubieses preferido quedarte? -cuestiono sin obtener una respuesta por parte de Levi -Ya veo...Sigues cabreado -confirmo haciendo crispar los nervios de Levi finalmente.

-¡Me largo!

-Levi…

El chico más bajo le miro con su mirada afilada y Erwin se mantuvo calmado y con su particular tono neutral.

-Te quedas, es una orden.

-Tsk…. -gruño por lo bajo un par de palabras inaudibles y se distanció de Erwin un par de metros.

En muchas ocasiones odiaba que fuese su superior y no pudiese mandarlo a tomar por culo. Porque lo peor de todo eso no era que estuviese allí, era que en el fondo Erwin tenía razón y él seguía enfurruñado por la maldita escena del día anterior.

¿Tenía algún sentido? Quizás no, porque de hecho Erwin no parecía del tipo de hombre que se fijaría en un mocoso como Eren, pero aún así lo que sintió, su cuerpo bullir de solo imaginárselo, era algo que no conseguía controlar. Y se culpaba por ello.

Erwin y Levi nunca habían hablado abiertamente de sus sentimientos el uno con el otro. Se podía decir que nunca había sido necesario, simplemente compartían una conexión tan firme y natural que no era imprescindible etiquetarla. Ellos se entendían a su manera. Que ahora de pronto las emociones de Levi se desbordasen, que se sintiese atacado por la presencia de Eren , era algo que le hacía sentirse enfermo.

Fueron pasando las horas, hicieron un pequeño descanso para reponer fuerzas y comer un poco y siguieron durante un par de horas más, hasta que la tarde se hizo presente. Eran casi las 5 y Eren ya denotaba signos de estar exhausto.

-Dios...no puedo más -su cuerpo completamente sudado y magullado no daba más de si y termino colapsando ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Mikasa se encargó de cogerlo con la ayuda de Hange y Armin, a la espera de una nueva orden.

Erwin se fijo en el cielo, parecía que las nubes estaban ganando terreno y apenas en unas horas anochecería.

-¡Lo dejaremos por hoy! ¡Habéis hecho un gran trabajo! -anunció en voz alta -Nos retiramos.

Levi a pesar de no participar, se había mantenido en la lejanía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

El día había sido duro, así que regresaron cansados y sin apenas mediar palabra. Cuando llegaron cada uno se fue retirando a sus respectivas habitaciones para darse una ducha y poder comer algo. Erwin se fue directo a su oficina seguido por Hange para notificar y apuntar todo el progreso del día.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Levi? -pregunto la chica que se había fijado en el comportamiento extraño de ambos durante el día -No parece estar de muy buen humor.

-Ya sabes como es. Se le pasará.

-¿En serio? Hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan ofuscado.

Erwin no continuó la conversación pero internamente se dijo a si mismo que cuando acabase su jornada de trabajo lo buscaría para intentar solucionar ese asunto.

El reloj marcaba ya las 9 pasadas y por fin pudo suspirar aliviado al ver que el montón de papeleo acumulado encima de su escritorio había disminuido. Lo último que quedaba lo terminaría al día siguiente. Últimamente estaba teniendo una rutina muy estresante en la que apenas le quedaba tiempo libre para hacer nada fuera de lo habitual. Salió dejando todo preparado para la próxima jornada y se fue directo hacia la habitación de Levi. Tocó un par de veces y al darse cuenta de que nadie respondía se dispuso a llamarle en voz alta.

-Levi, soy yo ¿Puedo pasar? -estuvo un par de segundos esperando una contestación en vano. Ninguna voz, ni ningún sonido se hizo presente.

Cogió la manecilla de la puerta y cuando quiso abrir se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada, ¿Sería que se había quedado dormido y había cerrado la puerta desde dentro? Lo dudaba, ya que a Levi le costaba conciliar el sueño. Regreso por el mismo pasillo que antes había transitado encontrándose a Mike por el camino.

-¿Has visto a Levi?

-¿Levi? Hace un rato estaba en una de las torres.

A Erwin le sorprendió ese detalle.

-¿En una de las torres?

-Exactamente en la que mira hacía el oeste, aunque eso ha sido hará 20 minutos, no sé si aún seguirá por allí.

-Gracias Mike, que descanses.

Mike asintió emprendiendo otra vez su camino. Por su parte Erwin aumento su marcha hasta llegar al lugar que le había indicado Mike. Efectivamente pudo divisar la silueta de Levi en lo alto de una de las murallas, al lado de una de las torres del lado oeste. El viento no era especialmente fuerte pero al haber ya anochecido era un tanto frío. Cuando por fin subió se encontró a Levi de espaldas , de pie, mirando hacia el horizonte.

-¿Recordando viejos tiempos?

Levi se giro al reconocer la voz del comandante.

-No exactamente.

-Me ha sorprendido verte por aquí, no sabía que fuese un lugar que solieses frecuentar.

-Solo cuando necesito no pensar en nada. Estar aquí hace que me olvide de todo -comento sincero volviendo a fijar su vista hacia el paisaje que estaba más allá de las murallas.

Erwin se acercó un par de pasos más hasta estar a unos dos metros de Levi.

-Es sorprendente ¿No crees? Estamos afinados en este pequeño espacio, pero quién sabe lo que hay más allá de todas esas tierras -hablaba despacio, dejando que cada palabra fluyese correctamente -Me encantaría poder verlo algún día.

Levi no dijo nada y se mantuvo pasivo a lo que acababa de decir.

-Contigo…. -añadió finalmente después de una breve pausa. Acortó la distancia que le separaba de Levi y apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de Levi -Sería algo realmente maravilloso.

Ante el contacto Levi giro su cara hacía Erwin y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Eso si seguimos con vida.

¿Qué pasaba con ese hombre? Era capaz de aparecer y en un segundo alterar todo su mundo, de arriba abajo, con solo su simple presencia. Así era. Un demonio en el campo de batalla pero todo un caballero cuando se trataba de lidiar con la gente.

-Qué alentador eres -dijo sonriendo -Si tuviese que morir también me gustaría hacerlo a tu lado.

Levi frunció el ceño y pronto empezó a sentirse inquieto.

-Deja esa porquería cursi para otro -contesto secamente, aunque por dentro estaba lidiando con su propio cuerpo al que le costaba reprimir -Es desagradable.

-Lo sé, el romanticismo no es lo tuyo. Pero no es simple palabrería.

Ahora era Erwin quien mantenía su mirada fija hacía el horizonte mientras Levi incapaz de apartar su mirada de él, lo estuvo observando en silencio durante un tiempo prudencial.

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Por qué estaba diciendo cosas como aquellas? Por supuesto era un sujeto que había luchado anteponiendo su vida a costa de salvar a la humanidad en más de una ocasión. Sonaba demasiado irreal verle hablar de esa manera tan emocional.

-Sobre lo de hoy…. Te he hecho venir a pesar de todo, porque tu presencia me hace sentir bien.

-¿Qué? -atinó a decir Levi después de escucharle.

-Como de costumbre estabas en lo cierto -prosiguió captando toda la atención del moreno -Hoy no hubiese sido estrictamente necesario que vinieses con nosotros, pero….me reconforta que estés ahí, aunque no hagas nada, esa es la pura verdad. Tu compañía hace que me sienta en paz.

Estaba abriendo su corazón en ese preciso instante y aunque no era dado a ese tipo de situaciones, creyó que Levi lo merecía.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido….

-Lo tiene para mí. Levi...si alguna vez llega a pasarme algo quiero que tú seas el próximo comandante.

Levi abrió sus ojos entre chocado y confundido.

¿Qué mosca le había picado? ¿De repente se había puesto sentimental de verdad o algo se traía entre manos?

-No voy a ser yo el próximo comandante -negó tajantemente.

-¿No te apetece? Podrías hacerte cargo de ese puesto perfectamente y yo te daría mi aprobación. Eres un líder nato, alguien excepcional y capacitado. Todos te seguirían.

-Cierra la boca, no va a ser necesario -dijo y Erwin volvió a fijar su mirada en la de Levi -¿Qué pasa? Tu rango apesta, no quiero convertirme en un despiadado animal como tú.

Aquello provoco una pequeña risa en Erwin lo cual hizo aún más confundir al más bajo.

-Tienes razón. Sería ponerte un peso encima y pensándolo bien..alguien como tú necesita ser libre.

Esta vez Erwin se atrevió a alargar su brazo y con su mano acariciar el cuello que permanecía al aire ya que Levi llevaba varios botones de su camisa desabrochados. El tacto fue cálido para Levi, en cambio Erwin percibió la nívea piel de Levi excesivamente fría.

-¿Que te ha parecido el avance de Eren el día de hoy? -esa pregunta y cambio de tema hizo que el cuerpo de Levi se tensase y para Erwin no paso desapercibido -¿Lo ves capaz?

-¿Capaz de qué? ¿De cagarla continuamente? Sí, por supuesto -contesto borde y con burla.

Erwin dio un paso más y ya casi estaba pegado al cuerpo de Levi.

-Aún le queda un largo camino por recorrer.

-A mí me trae sin cuidado.

-Puede que en un futuro sea nuestra única salvación.

-Puede que en un futuro la palme como todos nosotros.

Erwin le miraba detenidamente a los ojos y sin apartar ni un segundo su mirada.

-Ese sentido del humor tuyo nunca cambia -dijo subiendo la mano que tenía en su cuello hasta su mejilla -¿Hace que te sientas inseguro? -quiso preguntar atento a como iba a reaccionar Levi -Eren.

-¿Debería? -Levi se mantuvo firme.

-Por supuesto que no -sentenció rotundamente -No hay punto de comparación. No tendrías ni que dudarlo.

Erwin percibió como Levi a pesar de no desviar su mirada no se lo estaba tomando en serio.

-¡Levi! Sabes que mis palabras son siempre firmes. No voy a retractarme de lo que digo, Eres el único hombre en mi vida. Por el único que sería capaz de renunciar a mi sueño, es por ti.

Hubiese podido sonar como otra asquerosa cursileria a los ojos de Levi pero esta vez no fue así. Su piel se puso de gallina y le costó lo suyo mantenerse normal.

Definitivamente Erwin se había vuelto loco, o quizás siempre lo había estado. ¿Cómo podía pronunciar ese tipo de cosas y quedarse como si nada?

-¿Suficiente? - paseo uno de sus dedos y delineo suavemente los labios de Levi.

Le beso pegando su boca a la de Levi y este no le rechazo aunque al principio le costó un par de segundos reaccionar como era debido. El tacto fue suave y calmado, Erwin hizo su mayor esfuerzo para que así fuese, queriéndole demostrar hasta que punto era devoto de él.

La fina boca de Levi era fría como el viento de una noche de Diciembre. Erwin abrió un poco más la suya para poder degustarla al máximo y comersela como era debido. Levi le siguió el ritmo hasta provocar que ese sutil beso se convirtiese en uno más apasionado y húmedo.

Al separarse y volver a abrir los ojos Erwin le regalo una de sus sonrisas.

-¿Vamos a la habitación? -le invito sin pretender sonar demasiado atrevido pero sincerándose ya que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era estar pegado al cuerpo de Levi -Lo entiendo -dijo finalmente al ver que Levi no le daba una contestación -Otro día -se alejo a una distancia prudencial no sin antes rozar el pelo de Levi a modo de caricia -Descansa, Buenas noches. No te quedes mucho más rato a esta altura, hace fresco.

Levi al ver como se alejaba tuvo el impulso de pararle.

-Erwin -el aludido se giró -Dejaré la puerta abierta -comento y el rubio asintió.

No sabía ni cuándo ni cómo había pasado pero había terminado completamente enamorado de Erwin. Ese tipo le hechizaba y le devoraba con aquella mirada azul cada vez que le miraba. Sin duda lo hacía.

Levi aspiro profundamente el aire de la noche y por última vez desvió sus ojos hacía la lejanía aunque ya apenas se podía divisar nada. Tan solo la noche estrellada y la luna que brillaba a la distancia.

-La próxima vez que me arrodille será para pedirte que te cases conmigo – escucho a su espalda pero cuando volteó Erwin ya no estaba y no pudo más que sentir como un escalofrío le recorría toda la espalda hasta llegar a cada parte de su cuerpo,

-Ese bastardo… -dijo en un susurro para si mismo y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

Una sonrisa de la que solo la noche fue testigo, del mismo modo que lo fue de ese encuentro. De una relación que perduraría en el tiempo y no tendría fin.


End file.
